The New Lyoko Warrior
by Christopher Rudy
Summary: After committing a terrible action, a young man flees to France. Little did anyone know that a certain girl with pink hair and her friends would be his last chance of redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Lyoko Warrior**

**Summary: Christopher comes to France in fear after committing a mass murder of his class at his previous school. He was recently enrolled at a boarding school called Kadic Academy. Little did anyone know it would be a group of five that would become his chance at redemption.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own Christopher and his Lyoko attire.**

**Chapter 1: Arrival and First Trip**

_Christopher's POV_

I stepped off the plane in France and was now looking for someone named Odd Della-Robia, a pen-pal of Colton, the person who smuggled me out of the country. I looked and looked and finally gave up, but then, I noticed a girl with a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long-sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots with pink hair that matched her outfit and decided to ask her if she knew Odd.

"Excuse me," I said, which caused her to look at me. "Yes," she asked. "I'm looking for someone named Odd Della-Robia, do you know him?" "Yes, I do. I'm Aelita, a friend of his. He asked me to come in his place." "Nice to meet you, Aelita. My name is Christopher." She seemed like the kind of person that was unfailingly kind. She led me to where her school was. She told the school that I was her brother. I could tell by looking at her that she had a kind soul. Colton had told Odd about what I had done, and he told his friends. Aelita brought it up on the way to the school.

"Odd told me about what you did, and how you came to do it, and I just wanted to say how sorry I am. No one should ever have to go through that kind of torture," she said with a look of compassion. "Thank you," I said.

I guess she felt really sorry for me because after she helped me get everything settled into my room, she asked me if I could keep a secret. "I guess," I said with a skeptical and confused tone. She then came to a manhole in the park and kindly asked me if I would lift it. I did so, still a bit confused.

I hope she's not gonna ask me to make out with her here, I thought. She climbed down the ladder to the sewers, followed by me, closing the passage up behind me. "Where are we going?" I asked. She told me to be patient, then led me through the sewers until we came to another ladder. She climbed up first and opened up the exit and I came up after her. We both then stood on a bridge that led into some sort of abandoned factory. "What's going on, Aelita?" I asked. She just simply told me to trust her. And I did and walked with her inside the factory. She led me to an elevator and we took it one level down. The doors opened up and revealed a sort of computer with exposed cables that ran up to the ceiling.

"Wow. What is all of this stuff used for?" I asked. She just told me to wait and I'd find out soon enough. I gave her a look of complete and total confusion, then stepped out of the elevator with her and saw her typing on the computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. "It's a surprise," she told me with an innocent look on her face. I cringed at hearing that.

_Aelita's POV_

I began typing in the codes for the Self Virtualization while Christopher was standing by my side. Once I pressed the Enter key, I asked Christopher to follow me. We went back to the elevator and took it down to the scanner room. As soon as the doors opened again, I looked over at Christopher to find he was awestruck by what he saw. I laughed and asked him to pick one of the cabins to stand in and he went to the one on the right while I chose the scanner opposite his. The scanners closed which signaled the Self Virtualization had begun. I closed my eyes while waiting to be transferred and then he and I were virtualized onto Lyoko.

_Christopher's POV_

The next thing I know, I was several feet in the air and saw that I was in an area that reminded me a little too much of home. I was in some sort of mountainous region that had a few trees on them. I then started falling and landed on my ass. I then saw Aelita coming up to me. Her clothes were different from before. She now had a pink-and-white miniskirt and a matching top that go over trousers, sleeves that covered her forearms, and a long shirt that was off-white and matching shoes. Her ears were also pointed kind of like an elf's with an earring on her left earlobe. "Where are we?" I asked. She then led to a kind of tower and started explaining everything to me. "And you've been trapped here for ten years?" I asked, completely flabbergasted. She nodded. She then explained how her clothes, and mine, had changed. I then looked at my outfit. I had a blood-red body suit, like a ninja's, that had a mask hanging behind my head. I pulled the mask over my head so that I truly looked like a ninja. My weapons were a sword, sais, kunai, throwing stars, and a bo staff. She then explained to me that she and her friends each had their own abilities. I then wondered what my power was. As I was thinking, she got down on one knee, gripping her head in pain. "What's wrong, Aelita?" I asked, concerned. I saw her mouth the name "X.A.N.A."

**Tell me what you guys think and be honest. It's my first fanfic. Yumi will be on Lyoko in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Attack, and Joining the Team**

_While Christopher and Aelita were on Lyoko:_

_General POV_

"Hey guys," Jeremie Belpois said talking to Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. "Hey Einstein," Odd said. "Have any of you seen Aelita?" Jeremie asked. "She went to the airport for me to meet up with my pen-pal's friend." Odd said. "I still can't believe all the hell he went through," Ulrich said. "Well, put yourself in his place, Ulrich. Would you react the same way?" Yumi said. "Yeah, I would, actually. But still, it's terrible to hear how much the guy was teased, tortured, and abused." Said Ulrich. "Yeah. I think we all feel bad for the guy. But for now, let's not bring it up in front of him. It might still bother him to talk about that stuff." Jeremie said. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all nodded in agreement.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Uh-oh," Jeremie said. "What's wrong, Jeremie?" Yumi asked. "The superscan had just detected an activated tower in the mountain sector," he replied. "I'll call Aelita," Yumi said. She waited a few seconds. "She's not answering." "She might already be on Lyoko," Ulrich said. "By herself?" Odd said. "Odd's right. It's way too dangerous for her to be there on her own," Jeremie said. "We'll find out soon enough," Ulrich commented. When they reached the secret passage, they realized what X.A.N.A.'s attack was: a materialized Tarantula.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko_

_Christopher's POV_

I was following Aelita through the mountain region when all of a sudden, we were being attacked by one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters.

"Which monster is that, Aelita?" I asked. "A Tarantula," she replied. I quickly drew my sword as she took cover behind me. I at first was surprised but then remembered her telling me that only she could deactivate the towers that X.A.N.A. uses for attacks. I then started deflecting the lasers the monster was firing at us. I then pulled out a kunai and aimed at the strange mark that Aelita told me was the sign of X.A.N.A. I threw the kunai and got a bulls-eye. I then caught the kunai just as a giant, dark grey ball was headed our way. Aelita told me the names of all the monsters and gave me a precise description of all of them. "Is that a Megatank?" I asked and she nodded. The monster opened up and was preparing to fire when suddenly it exploded.

_Did I do that? _I thought. I then saw what I believed was a fan heading back until it reached someone dressed like a geisha on a type of hovercraft.

"YUMI!" Aelita shouted, as the geisha approached us. "Hi, Aelita," she said. "And who might this be?" "This is Christopher." I nodded my head towards Yumi, who nodded back.

_"Aelita, are you alright?"_ I heard someone say. "Yes, the three of us are fine, Jeremie." The boy then asked the elven girl what she meant by "the three of us" and she explained how I came to be on Lyoko.

_While Christopher and Aelita were heading for the activated tower_

_Yumi's POV_

"Jeremie, you and Yumi head for the factory. We'll handle this overgrown spider," Odd said after he received a nod from Ulrich to help him distract the Tarantula. "Okay, good luck, guys," Jeremie said as he and I climbed down into the sewers. We reached the factory, got to the lab to see that Aelita was already virtualized on Lyoko. "Okay Yumi, you're turn, good luck," Jeremie said to me as I headed for the scanners. I entered the scanner, turned around and waited to get to Lyoko.

"Transfer Yumi!" The scanner closed.

"Scanner Yumi!" "Virtualization!"

I landed in the mountain sector as Jeremie programmed my Overwing. I hopped on and headed toward the tower.

_"Hurry Yumi, there's a Megatank approaching Aelita!" _"I'm on my way, Jeremie" I said as I flew on my vehicle. I reached Aelita and saw someone was with her, and then I saw the Megatank, and drew a fan from the obi on my back and threw it and hit the Eye of X.A.N.A. I then heard Aelita shout my name and flew down to her and her new friend.

_Now _

_General POV_

Yumi, Aelita, and Christopher were on their way to the tower on three separate vehicles, Aelita on the Overboard, Christopher on the Overbike, and Yumi on the Overwing. When they got to the tower, they saw a Krabe, a Blok, and a Tarantula guarding it. "Okay, Yumi you take care of the Krabe, and I'll handle the Tarantula. Aelita, take care of the Blok then head for the tower." Christopher said, earning nods from both girls. He then floored the Overbike and rammed it into the Tarantula as Yumi threw one of her fans at the Krabe and destroyed it. After that Aelita shot an energy field at the Blok then ran for the tower. As Ulrich and Odd were dealing with the Tarantula on Earth, Aelita reached the top of the tower and placed her hand on the tower's interface.

Aelita

The Tarantula prepares to fire.

CODE: LYOKO.

The Tarantula shuts down.

"Whew!" Ulrich and Odd say.

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!"

A familiar white dome expanded from the factory.

_Christopher's POV_

_"What just happened?"_ I thought before I heard a knock at my door. I went to answer and saw Aelita was outside my room with her friends. I invited them in and they told me everything Aelita told me and more. Then they explained to me about the return to the past.

"So are you guys telling me that we actually went back in time?" I asked, earning nods from everyone in my room. "Cool." "Yeah, but it makes X.A.N.A. stronger every time, so we limit its use," Jeremie said. I nodded in understanding. "We have a question for you, Christopher," Ulrich said, causing me to look in his direction. I then looked at everyone to find them all smiling. I then looked back at Ulrich, signaling for him to continue. "How would you like to join our group?" he asked, much to my surprise. I quickly nodded my head and cheers came from everyone.

**Review and I'll keep adding more and more chapters. Odd will be the next onto Lyoko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmare and the Story**

_Christopher's POV_

_I made the full dragon transformation, roared, and telekinetically pushed everyone away from me. Then I began viciously attacking everyone in sight. After attacking the first person, I telekinetically closed and locked the doors. Then I continued my little "rampage." I telekinetically lifted the gym teacher up off the gymnasium floor after the floor was drenched with water. I used my tail to electrify the floor._

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs and Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie came to check on me, as did every other boy in the dormitory. Jim came in to try and calm me down, to no avail. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and I was panting as hard as possible. Only when Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie came in to keep me from doing something stupid. After a few seconds, the four of them got me to calm down. Mr. Delmas then suggested that they room with me in case I have another night terror. And since I knew them more than anyone else, I accepted. Everyone, including Aelita, went to their rooms to gather their things then came back to find two bunk beds for them.

_In the morning, I'll tell them the story of that night, _I thought. Seven hours later, my alarm clock went off and woke everyone up, except Odd. I grew to know Odd is a deep sleeper. Fortunately, I know a way to wake him up that works everytime. "Odd, if you don't get up now, you can forget about my portion of food all day today." Odd literally jumped out of bed when I told him that which the rest of us laugh our heads off. Odd just gave me a "go-to-hell" look, but I honestly didn't care because I've received that look plenty of times. We all got dressed and were waiting for Yumi to eat breakfast. We all got our breakfast, sat at our usual table, and the girls noticed I wasn't talking.

"Chris, you alright?" Yumi asked me. "Huh?" I asked. "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." "How come?" she asked. I took in a very deep breath and got up enough courage to tell them all that I did that night. "I've got something to tell you guys." Saying that made everyone look at me. I'd been at Kadic with the others for a couple weeks now and decided I could trust them with anything.

"I'm gonna tell you guys all that I did that night. I was with my date to the homecoming dance, and I stuck out like a sore thumb the moment I stepped into the gym. I met one of my date's best friends and her boyfriend, and they both adjusted to me pretty quick. Over time, everyone began to accept me as one of them. And I was actually starting to enjoy myself. And then, when my date, Chelsea, and I were elected homecoming king and queen, my life was absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, that's when it began to go south for me. Because by that point, I was reminded of how much I had been ridiculed, because a video of some of my classmates beating me into a pulp started playing." I looked at Aelita and I saw a tear forming in her eye, so I gave her a napkin to dry it with. "Then the gym teacher came to get me off the stage and I, in my anger, pushed him away from me, scaring the others at the dance. Then I realized who the true culprits were and then, turning into a dragon, attacked and took my rage out on everyone in sight. I finally came to my senses after I massacred everyone and I was scared out of my mind. I decided to flee and that's when Colton told me about Odd and I thought it would be good. I mean, I've always wanted to come to France, so he smuggled me out of the country, and that's when I met Aelita."

"That crap is messed up, man," Odd said. "Thank you, Odd," I said, starting to cry. Yumi and Aelita swapped places with Ulrich and Odd to try and comfort me when suddenly, a sadly familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Stupendous Six," I heard Sissi say before she looked at me. "Are you crying?" I heard her ask me. "Sissi, can't you tell we don't want you here?" I snapped, much to everyone's surprise, because I didn't want to hear from her at all today. "Wow, what's the matter with you?" "SISSI, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW!" Everyone, including Sissi, was scared because I had never done anything like that before. Sissi then took off without another word to anyone, including Ulrich. Herb came after he heard and I could tell he wanted to fight, but I roared as loud as I could and he took off running as scared as Sissi. Just then, Jeremie's laptop started beeping, signaling a X.A.N.A. attack.

_General POV_

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie, and Christopher were heading for the factory when X.A.N.A. sent a polymorphic spectre to try and delay the Warriors. It took the appearance of Aelita, and Ulrich, Yumi, and Christopher decided to distract it long enough for the real Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd to make it to the factory to deactivate the tower on Lyoko.

_Odd's POV_

I looked at Ulrich, Yumi, and Christopher to see them nod at each other. "Odd, you and Aelita head to Lyoko. Ulrich, Yumi, and I will take care of Aelita's twin." Christopher said to me. I nodded and lifted the manhole and waited for Jeremie and Aelita to climb down into the sewers. I followed behind them and sealed the passage behind me. Mr. and Mrs. Einstein grabbed their scooters while I grabbed my board and the three of us rode to the factory. We came to the elevator and Jeremie went into the lab while Aelita and I headed for the scanners. "Okay you guys the superscan has localized the tower in the Ice Sector. That's where I'm sending you."

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

Aelita and I landed in the Ice Sector on my Overboard and we took off toward the tower._"Watch out you guys! X.A.N.A. has sent you an entire seafood platter! Five Krabes!" _"Got it, Einstein!" I said. I shot six laser arrows at two of them as Aelita took out two more with two energy fields. I shot one laser arrow as Aelita, at the same time, threw an energy field at the monster when something strange happened. My laser arrow became engulfed by her energy field. When this Energy Arrow hit the Krabe, the arrow disappeared and the energy field then engulfed the Krabe and it then blew up.

_Meanwhile with Ulrich, Yumi, and Christopher_

_Christopher's POV_

We were getting pushed around by the spectre and I had had enough, so I did something I knew I was going to regret. "Yumi, Ulrich! You guys might wanna take cover in the bushes!" "Why?" Yumi asked. "Because I'm about to do something very dangerous!" A fire was literally visible in my eyes and Yumi and Ulrich knew what I meant by dangerous. "No way, Chris! That's way too big a risk!" I heard Ulrich shout. "I don't have a choice!" He and Yumi both knew it was pointless to continue the argument with me, so they hid behind the bushes well enough for me not to see them.

_"Here goes nothing," _I thought as my eyes turned into dragon eyes. I began screaming in pain as the transformation began, causing the spectre to look at me in fear. The transformation completed and I attacked the spectre with full control over the beast, much to Ulrich and Yumi's surprise.

_Meanwhile back on Lyoko_

_Aelita's POV_

_"Aelita and Odd!" _I heard Jeremie's voice. "Yes, Jeremie? What is it?" I asked. _"I just spoke to Ulrich. He told me that Christopher is attacking the spectre in his dragon form, and he has complete control over it!" _Jeremie exclaimed. "WHAT!?" Odd and I shouted at the same time._"No time to explain. For now, Aelita, deactivate that stupid tower before his fight goes bad,"_Jeremie said. "I'm on it," I said.

_General POV_

Aelita entered the tower just as Christopher was starting to lose the fight with X.A.N.A.'s spectre, which had changed into Jim during the fight. Aelita reached the top of the tower and placed her hand on the interface just as the spectre was about to finish off Christopher.

Aelita

The spectre charged up for a final blow

CODE: LYOKO

The spectre disappeared. And Christopher turned back to normal.

"Tower deactivated."

_Back in Christopher's room_

_Christopher's POV_

I heard a knock at my door and just told the guys to come in. They all looked at me with faces that told me I had some explaining to do. "I know what you guys are thinking. You want to know how I now can control my transformation." I looked at them to see everyone's head nod. "I've been exercising self-control. That's how I was able to control the transformations for the past couple of weeks." They all looked at me as they now understood how I had control.

**That's Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. I hope to continue this story. Next chapter, Ulrich goes to Lyoko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Familiar Face and Surpirise**

_Christopher's POV_

I was in history class, sitting next to Aelita, talking to her and not really paying attention, thinking more and more about Chelsea, my homecoming date from that night. I wanted to tell Aelita that she reminds me of her, but I couldn't. The guys had all developed a telepathic link to me ever since I attacked the spectre X.A.N.A. had sent last week in my dragon form. And so, I suppose Aelita already knew that she reminds me of Chelsea.

_"I would like to see her again." _I thought to myself. Aelita heard my thought and we began talking to each other telepathically.

_"Thinking about Chelsea again?" _I heard her ask me. _"Yeah, I guess you might say that. Have I ever told you that you remind me of her?" "No need. We can hear your thoughts, you know." "Oh, right. I just wish I could stop thinking about her." _I then heard Ulrich join the "conversation". _"I might have an idea on a way you could stop thinking about her." _I looked to my left to see him looking at me with a sneaky smile. _"Well, I'm listening." "Wanna go to Lyoko after school and crack a few heads in?" "I don't see why not." _I looked over to Odd to find that, for once, he wasn't asleep like he normally is. _"Hey, Odd. Did you hear what Ulrich said?" _I asked him, causing him to nod his head. _"I'm in." "Great." "I'll come too." _I heard Yumi say. I then looked to Aelita and could tell she wanted to come too, because she just nodded her head without me having to say anything. Finally the bell rang and we went to meet up with Yumi at the cafeteria. It was after she got there I saw a familiar face I had not seen for weeks. I went wide-eyed and tried to hide behind the girls, which surprised the others, including the girls. "What's wrong, man? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Odd said to me. "I'd rather not talk about it," I said, stealing Jim's favorite line, causing everyone to laugh. Unfortunately, it drew a little too much attention, causing the "old friend" to look our way and as soon as she saw me, I pulled everyone into the lunchroom to get our food. Rosa, the lunch lady, saw I was pretty jumpy. "Hey, Chris, my boy, you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, Rosa." I calmly replied. I got my lunch and sat down with the girls. And then, she came up to talk to me. "Hey, Christopher." I tried not to look at her, but failed. "H-hey, Chelsea." I stuttered. Everyone at the table saw my face as red as possible. Aelita spoke to me telepathically to try and calm me down.

_"So, this is Chelsea." _I heard her "say". _"Yeah." "She seems nice." "Yeah, she is." "Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce us." "Okay." _"Chelsea, these are some friends I've made while I've been here. This is Yumi Ishyama, Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robia, Ulrich Stern, and Jeremie Belpois. Guys this is Chelsea, my date from that night." They all shook hands with her, and she asked me if she could sit with us. I nodded my head and sat down with us. However, the reunion between her and I was short because Jeremie's laptop started beeping, indicating an activated tower on Lyoko. Just then, I heard Heidi Klinger scream and we all saw what X.A.N.A.'s attack was: a materialized Blok. "Sorry, Chelsea. Gotta go." I told her and she looked scared.

_"Okay guys, here's the plan: Odd, Yumi, you guys stay behind and help me get the students out of the Blok's line of fire. Ulrich and Aelita, you guys head to Lyoko and deactivate the tower." _They all nodded at me, telling me they understood.

_General POV_

Yumi and Odd evacuated the students while Christopher transformed and distracted the Blok. Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie headed for the factory. "Okay, you guys. You're off to the Forest Sector." "We're ready." Ulrich said.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Aelita!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Aelita!"

"Virtualization!"

_Ulrich's POV_

Aelita and I landed in the Forest Sector when Jeremie materialized the Overbike and we rode off toward the tower. _"Heads up, guys. X.A.N.A. has sent some Kankrelats behind you." _"Gotcha, Einstein," I said. "Aelita, can you take care of them?" I asked her. "Uh-huh," she said as she turned her back to mine and started throwing energy fields at them.

_Meanwhile with the others_

_General POV_

Yumi and Odd managed to evacuate the other students with Chelsea's help while Christopher, in his dragon form, acted as distraction to the Blok. "Wow, he's really light on his feet." Odd said. Yumi just nodded in agreement, staring at Christopher in awe as the dragon boy shows just how nimble he is. Unfortunately, the Blok switched to its freeze ray and froze his feet before he had a chance to dodge its attack, then it shot a laser at him.

_Back on Lyoko_

_"Aelita, are you almost in the tower?" _Jeremie asked. "Almost. Why?" "Because Yumi just told me 'Lizard Man' is getting pounded hard right now." "Okay, "I'm in the tower now." Just as she said that, Christopher took another laser hit from the Blok. Aelita reached the top of the tower when the monster was about to finish off Christopher.

Aelita

The Blok charges one more laser blast. "NOOO!" Chelsea shouted.

CODE: LYOKO

The Blok shut down and Chelsea ran to the scaly hero to ask if he was okay, to which he nodded.

"Tower deactivated."

"Return to the past now!"

_Back in history class_

_Christopher's POV_

_"At least I know now that Chelsea has been transferred here." _I told everyone, including Yumi. All but Yumi nodded, who simply said "Yeah". The bell rang again meaning it was lunch time again. I then looked and saw Chelsea, but sensed something was bothering her, and only Aelita noticed. "What's wrong, Christopher?" she asked, causing the others to look at me. "I don't think the returns to the past affect Chelsea the way they do the rest of the school." "How can you tell?" Yumi asked. "Because I'm reading her mind right now and she's getting fragments of my fight with the Blok." "Are you sure, hornhead?" Odd asked. "Yeah, positive." "What should do?" Ulrich asked. "Act natural," Jeremie said. We all nodded in agreement. With that, we went to lunch. A few minutes later, Chelsea came up to us and asked if she could sit with us, to which we all nodded our heads, and she sat down with us. We all hoped she wouldn't bring up the return to the past. She did. "Do you guys have a strange sense of déjà vu?" she asked us. "Mm-mmm, why?" I piped up, trying not to sound rude. "Because, and don't laugh at me, I feel like I've already lived this day." Much to her surprise, we didn't laugh at her. Instead, we were debating telepathically as to whether or not she could join our group. _"Come on guys. Even she knows how to keep a secret. Besides, Jeremie could use an extra hand in the lab." _I told them. _"Plus she was a big help in evacuating the other students," _added Yumi, to which Odd agreed. _"Okay, so that's three votes for. What do you guys say?" _I asked Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie. They nodded their heads in agreement. _"Okay, it's settled then. After school, we'll take her to the lab." _We all nodded in agreement while Chelsea looked at us confused. "We have something we want to show you after school." I said. "Okay, can't wait." she told me.

**That's the fourth chapter. Next chapter will have three Warriors on Lyoko. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Explanation and a New Monster**

_Christopher's POV_

The final school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. We met with Yumi at the secret passage in the park with Chelsea. She had a look of complete confusion on her face. "Don't worry. I was just as confused when Aelita led me to where we're headed," I told her while gesturing to the pink haired princess. Ulrich lifted the manhole while Aelita was giggling at my telling Chelsea the time Aelita took me to our destination. We all climbed down into the sewers, Ulrich being the last, as he closed the passage behind him.

We decided not to take our skateboards and scooters since Chelsea did not have either of those for now. The seven of us came to the ladder that led up to the factory. Chelsea was the last one to come up to the bridge to the factory. She looked at the factory with a look of both awe and confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking at us. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Aelita asked kindly so as not to sound rude, but I just glared at her. "What?" She asked me telepathically. "Nothing." I told her. When we reached the elevator, Chelsea asked if we were there yet and we all nodded our heads. I asked to close her eyes, and she did so. Aelita and I guided her into the lab and I told she could open her eyes.

_Chelsea's POV_

I opened my eyes when Christopher told me to and was amazed by what I saw: a massive computer with its cables running up to the ceiling. "Wow" was all I could say. I looked over at Christopher and his friends for an explanation. Jeremie and his friends explained how they met Aelita, materialized her onto Earth, helped her get her memories back, and how Christopher joined their team. "And you guys kept this whole thing a secret for this long?" I asked, earning nods from everyone but Christopher, who then told me he had been a Lyoko Warrior for a few weeks. I finally understood how I remembered Christopher fighting what they called a Blok. Suddenly an alarm was going off on the Supercomputer.

_General POV_

"Okay you guys. You're headed for the Desert Sector." Jeremie told the five fighters. "I've also created two vehicles for Aelita and Christopher." Jeremie added, earning a peck on the cheek from Aelita and a pat on the shoulder from Christopher. The five of them headed for the scanner room.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

They landed in the Desert Sector waiting for the others to get to them.

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

Aelita and Christopher landed next to the others while all five were waiting for their vehicles to materialize. Aelita and Christopher looked at their vehicles with awe. Aelita's vehicle was basically an ATV that colored the same as her hair that had a program similar to the way Ulrich's Overbike but instead of actual flight, it can only hover a few feet off the ground, whereas Christopher's vehicle was a Spyder Bike that matched his outfit, with the same special program as Aelita's ATV. "Thanks, Jeremie." Aelita said. "What she said." Christopher said. The five of them took their vehicles to the tower only to find some sort of strange monster waiting for them by the tower.

"Jeremie, there's something weird here." Yumi said. "What is it?" he asked. "None of us know man." Christopher said. "Well, describe the thing to us guys." "Well, it looks like the stem of a flower with wings like a Hornet's and three legs." "Wow. It sounds powerful." "Hey, Odd. Whatcha gonna call it?" I joked. "Hmm. An Insekt with a k." "Hmm. The name suits him. Now let's end it." Christopher said as he drew his sword and Ulrich followed his lead. They rammed their vehicles into the bug-like monster but it began flying so Odd and Yumi took over, to no avail. Aelita then used her Creativity to bind its claw-like legs to keep it from moving then destroyed it with an energy field. She then ran to the tower to deactivate it. She entered the tower and levitated to the top of the tower and then placed her hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

"Materialization."

With that we all came out of the scanners, worried about this new monster that X.A.N.A. has created.

**That's chapter 5. I came with the idea with the Insekt from the game Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity. X.A.N.A. will be destroyed quicker in this story than in the series. And I will have a surprise in the next chapter. Review please. I apologize for how short this chapter is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Monster and Two New Lyoko Warriors**

_Christopher's POV_

We all, including Yumi, were eating breakfast, talking about the new monster that X.A.N.A. had created.

"So, what do we do about these Insekts, guys?" I asked everyone telepathically. "What are you talking about, hornhead?" Odd asked me. "You know what I'm talking about, my feline friend. X.A.N.A.'s not stupid. That thing got in the air before Ulrich and I could even leave a scratch on it." I defended. I looked at Ulrich, who was just as upset as I was. "True. But it also took off before Odd and Yumi could touch it." Aelita piped up. "And it's clearly fast. But I don't understand how your Creativity was able to distract it long enough to destroy it." The others all nodded in agreement. Even she knew something wasn't right. "And what's to stop X.A.N.A. from creating more monsters?" Jeremie asked, more worried than any of us. We all looked at him, getting a little bit more worried than we already were.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko _

In Sector 5, the tower in the Corezone's halo has just turned from its natural white to red.

_General POV_

*BEEP BEEP*

Jeremie's laptop started beeping, signaling the superscan had detected an activated tower. "X.A.N.A.'s just launched an attack." Jeremie said. "Got it, Jeremie." Christopher said. The heroes then saw what the attack was: two materialized Hornets. "Man, how many monsters is X.A.N.A. gonna materialize?" Odd asked. "I'll take care of them quick and meet up with you guys on Lyoko." Christopher said as he transformed to act as the distraction while the others left for the factory. Once they were clear, he began playing offense. After he stabbed them with his wings, he flew to factory.

_Meanwhile, at the factory_

"We need to wait. We need Christopher. Who knows what we'll have waiting for us in the labyrinth." Aelita said. "I can go with you guys if you want." A familiar voice said. Everyone looked to see a boy standing in the elevator, but it wasn't who they thought it was. "William?! What are you doing here?!" Ulrich and Yumi said furiously. "I heard everything. I came to see if I could help. And if you guys want, I won't say anything to anyone. I promise." William Dunbar said. "We don't have a choice." "Hey, Jeremie." The boy genius looked behind William to see someone had followed William. "Laura! What are you doing here?" "I could help you and Chelsea here in this lab." Laura Gauthier said, but just her arrival made Aelita as furious as Ulrich upon William's arrival. "Look, we don't have time, so Laura stays here in the lab with me and Chelsea while William goes to Lyoko with you guys." "WHAT!?" Ulrich and Aelita screamed angrily. "There's no time to argue. I'll send Christopher as soon as he gets here." Jeremie said. "Fine," Aelita said, still mad that Laura was in the lab. She even glared at Laura on her way to the elevator.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Aelita! Tranfer William!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner William!"

"Virtualization!"

Just as William was virtualized, he looked at his outfit, which was basically a black body suit. And his sword was a Zweihander with an army knife look and silver and white camouflage color scheme.

_At the same time Aelita and William were being virtualized_

_Christopher's POV_

I finally arrived at the factory and headed straight for the scanner when I smelled two scents I recognized really quick and decided that while heading for the scanners, I would interrogate the two in the lab as to what was going on. "Chelsea, Jeremie, why are William and Laura in the lab right now?" I asked them telepathically. "Did you just get here?" Jeremie asked me. "Don't change the subject, and yes I'm heading to the scanners now." "Baby, William isn't in the lab." "No, tell me he's isn't on Lyoko." She then stayed silent. "I am so smashing all the monsters. Send me in, foureyes." Jeremie never took offense to my own nickname for him.

"Transfer Christopher! Scanner Christopher! Virtualization!"

I landed in the Ice Sector to find William with the others and I could Ulrich was not happy and everyone could tell I was mad not only at the fact that William was on Lyoko, but the fact that Laura was in the lab. The six of us made it to the edge of the Sector as Jeremie entered the code SCIPIO. After that, the Transport Orb arrived to take us to Sector 5. We landed in the Arena, then took off to the tower. When we got to the tower, we saw something strange. "Jeremie, there's another unknown monster here blocking access to the tower." I told the trio in the lab. "What does it look like, baby?" Chelsea asked me. "It's basically a walking lava rock. Aelita, send them a visual?" I asked, and she nodded. Jeremie, Chelsea, and Laura saw the Volcanic monster. "What do we call it?" Odd asked, much to everyone's surprise. "How about the Volcanoid?" I asked. Everyone agreed that the name suited the monster. I just grabbed William's sword and sliced the overgrown lava rock literally in half. "Aelita, you're up." I told Aelita as I squatted down for her to make the jump to the tower.

_General POV_

Aelita went into the tower and levitated to the top and placed her hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

Christopher then created a bridge for Aelita for when she came out of the tower. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi already devirtualized each other and now it was Christopher, Aelita, and William's turn. Christopher threw a kunai at Aelita, she shot an energy field at William, and William slashed Christopher with his Zweihander. They ended up in the scanners and all six of them went up to the lab to decide what to do about William and Laura.

_Christopher's POV_

"WHAT!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, JEREMIE!?" I shouted. "Yeah, I do not want HER anywhere near this place!" Aelita agreed with me as far as Laura was concerned, whereas Yumi took my side where William was concerned. "Come on, hornhead. Don't you and Aelita think you're a little harsh?" "NO!" We both shouted, making Odd flinch. "As far as I'm concerned, Jeremie's right. William and Laura were both a great help to us." Ulrich said, surprising everyone, including William and Laura. "WHAT!?" Aelita, Yumi, and I screamed, making everyone flinch. "We'll put it to a vote. If four out of seven votes are 'yes', William and Laura can join our group." Chelsea said, making me, Aelita, and Yumi growl. Unfortunately, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Chelsea voted "yes" while Aelita, Yumi, and I voted "no". "It's official. William and Laura, welcome to the club." Ulrich said. Yumi, Aelita, and I were furious and left the factory as mad as we could possibly be and took it back up and left to head to the school. William and Laura looked scared of us. "Don't worry. They'll get over it, eventually." Chelsea said, trying to make them relax.

**Yes, I took the idea of Laura from CLE and applied it to the story. Next chapter will just be a crash course for Laura using the Supercomputer and William training to use his sword, and I've decided to give William his Supersmoke ability. I'll involve the Kolossus in the next four chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Final Battle**

_Christopher's POV_

Yumi had left for her house while Aelita and I headed back to our dorm, all three of us still as mad as we could possibly be. Once Yumi was home and Aelita and I were in our room, the three of us telepathically expressed our anger.

"I cannot believe they allowed those two idiots join the group." I said, immediately earning agreements from both the girls I was talking to. "I don't want Laura anywhere near the lab." said Aelita, gladly venting her feelings about the other blond haired genius. "I don't blame you Aelita. I don't want William anywhere near the lab either." Yumi said. "You know, you three could think a little quieter." Ulrich had joined in, making us even more furious. "If you don't wanna get bitten in the leg, Ulrich, you better shut up!" I shouted to him. "Same goes for you, Odd." I said to our feline friend, because I know he was listening too. "You three are being ridiculous." Jeremie said. "How? How are we being ridiculous? How are the three of us, who don't want to add any more members to our team being ridiculous?" Aelita asked. "Look, would you guys just stop?" Odd asked. "NOOOO!" the two girls and I screeched. "Look, we'll discuss this tomorrow, guys. Okay?" Jeremie said. "Fine." the three of us conceded for the night.

_Later that night_

I woke up at midnight and checked to see if Yumi and Aelita were up. They were. "Since the three of us can't sleep, I say we go to Lyoko to bust open some monsters heads." I offered, and both girls accepted. Aelita and I got dressed and, instead of opening the door, I took the pink haired girls hand and simply walked through the door so as not to wake the others in the room. "Yumi, meet up with us at the passage." I said. "Okay." she replied. "What about the others?" Aelita asked me. "Don't worry. By the time they realize we're not in the room, we'll still be on Lyoko." I told her with a devious smile on my face.

_General POV_

Yumi, Aelita, and Christopher met at the passage and the three of them climbed down the ladder, Christopher closing the passage behind him. After he reached the bottom, the Japanese girl tossed him his board and they rode to the factory. When they came to the ladder, the pink haired princess went up after the scaly warrior, who opened up the passage and helped the ladies up out of the sewers. They then ran across the bridge, swung on the ropes, and Christopher hit the button while swinging into the elevator.

_Yumi's POV_

We arrived in the lab and went with Aelita to the computer while we waited for her to enter the Self Virtualization Program. After she did that, we headed back to the elevator after Christopher had started up two separate programs: one of which he designed specifically for the three of us if we were ever in a mood. A kind of stealth program that will mask our location. The other was a little statistics program that Chelsea and Jeremie had been developed. He also programmed the Overwing, the ATV, and the Spyder Bike so we could also rip some time trials.

_Aelita's POV_

We went down to the scanner room after Christopher had entered the programs and materialized the vehicles. We then were virtualized on to Lyoko into the Ice Sector. We hopped on our vehicles and three timers showed up, one in red, one in pink, and one in green. Christopher started up the time trials by riding his bike to the edge of the sector and back and he got thirty minutes flat. Yumi went next and she got twenty-five minutes. I went last and I got twenty minutes flat, leaving my friends astonished. "Aelita, I haven't you move that fast since we were on our way to the core of Lyoko for the first time." Yumi told me. "Yeah, I know. I'm not only nimble, I'm fast." I gloated. "Well, Princess, if you're agile, then how would you feel about a little hand-to-hand combat?" Christopher challenged me. "I accept." I said. "Okay, Yumi, you be the ref." Christopher said. "No problem." Yumi accepted. And then Christopher and I began our little match.

_While Christopher and Aelita were showing off_

_General POV_

Chelsea was the first to wake up by Christopher's alarm. Upon hearing it, she stirred and groaned and finally fell off the top bunk and was fully awake. "Rise and shine boys. The birds are chirping away." She said, getting Ulrich and Odd up. Jeremie, however needed a little "motivation". "Jerimie, Odd and Aelita are going out with each other." She told him. "What? Oh, it's you, Chelsea. Awful joke." "Sorry." "It's alright. By the way, has anyone seen Aelita?" They all turned to notice her bed and Christopher's were empty. "Hornhead's not here, either." Odd pointed out. "I'll call Yumi and see if they're with her." He waited a few seconds. "She's not answering." He said. "You guys go get William and Laura and meet me at the factory." Jeremie said, earning nods from the others. They got William and Laura and headed for the factory.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko_

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita and I were both panting as hard as we could. "Call it a draw, Princess?" I asked. She nodded heard head. Just then, we were being shot at by Insekts and Volcanoids. "Take cover!" Yumi shouted. "Why? We're all still angry, right?" I said with a sly smile. The girls smiled back as they knew what I meant. "ATTACK!" I shouted as I drew my sais, while Yumi drew both her fans, and Aelita charged up two energy fields.

_Meanwhile in the lab_

_General POV_

"This is weird." Jeremie said to the others. "I've got Insekts and Volcanoids on my screen and they seem to be attacking. You guys are going in right now." Jeremie said to Ulrich, Odd, and William. They then headed for the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd! Transfer William!"  
"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Scanner William!"  
"Virtualization!"

They landed on Lyoko ready to fight but soon realized where the others were. "I don't believe this! They're already here! The traitors! Jeremie, Chelsea, Laura, we found the others!" Odd said, slightly agitated. "WHAT?!" The trio in the lab shouted. "Christopher, Aelita, Yumi! We know you're there!" Jeremie said causing the elf, the geisha, and the ninja to stop attacking. "What were you guys thinking coming here?" Ulrich asked. "They weren't thinking, Ulrich." William said. "He's right." Odd agreed.

_Christopher's POV_

Aelita, Yumi, and I were furious to find the others had found us. We then turned and saw Ulrich, Odd, and William not far from us. "Go home, all three of you!" we yelled. "Not without you guys." Ulrich retorted. "Well then Stern. You're going home empty-handed." I said as I drew my sword and attacked the samurai, while Aelita dealt with Odd and Yumi dealt with William. Suddenly, the Superscan was going crazy and the others in the lab saw that ALL the towers on Lyoko were just activated. "Guys, stop." Jeremie ordered. "Why?" I asked. "Because X.A.N.A.'s consolidating energy from ALL the towers on Lyoko! And I don't mean one in each Sector!" Jeremie explained. "But why is he doing it?" Aelita asked in a worried tone. "No idea, Aelita." the trio in the lab said at the same time. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, scaring all of us. "What is that?" Ulrich asked. "No idea." the rest of us said, as the sound of something big was getting closer. "What's that noise?" Aelita asked. "I don't know, but I think it's coming from behind us." I said, causing everyone to turn around and look on in awe. "Wow, that's incredible." Ulrich said, as the rest of us were too shocked for words. "Uh, Jeremie?" I called, a little freaked out. "What's going on you guys?" Jeremie asked, concerned. "We've got a new monster to deal with, Jeremie, and he's gigantic! Want a visual?" "Yes please." I then looked to Aelita, who obliged and displayed the monster that we were seeing to the three in the lab, and they were as scared as we were. "Uh, Odd, what are you gonna call that thing?" I asked, pointing at the monster. "How about the Kolossus?" "Hmm, the name definitely suits him. Now let's run." "What?" everyone asked. "RUN!" I screamed. Unfortunately, Ulrich, Odd, and William didn't have time to run and were devirtualized within a fraction of a second. We tried to run, but couldn't. We ended up back in the scanners, scared half to death at the Titan we just saw. The six of us then went up to the lab, and on the way, I isolated my mind, along with Aelita and Yumi's, in order to talk privately. "Now we definitely need all the help we can get against that mountain of a monster." I told them both, and they agreed. And so, the three of us finally accepted William and Laura as part of the group.

**The next three chapters, I'll dedicate to the final battle. And I took the idea of how X.A.N.A. consolidated energy from the towers from the way X.A.N.A. created the Kolossus in the series and applied my own version to my story because, honestly, I'm not that big a fan of the Replikas themselves, so I decided to leave them out of the story. And by the way, X.A.N.A. is still confined in the Supercomputer. But I'm going to apply the multi-agent system from the season four finale at the end of the story. After the story, I might do a bonus chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle part 1**

_Christopher's POV_

_I was with the others on Lyoko fighting against the Kolossus when all of a sudden, a Shark comes out of the Digital Sea and devours everything in its path. It took out William, literally tearing him to pieces, then it went after Ulrich and did the same thing and so on until I was the only one left to be devoured. As soon as it came up to me, I screamed._

I screamed from my nightmare and woke up everyone in the dorm, including Odd.

The next day, we all sat at our usual table, when Laura sensed something was wrong about me. "What's wrong, Christopher?" Laura asked sympathetically, causing everyone to look at me and I started crying. When I didn't speak, Ulrich decided to speak "He had a terrible nightmare last night." Ulrich told her. "What was it about?" she asked. I decided to tell them. "I was on Lyoko with Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, William, and Yumi. The Kolossus was there too, and after I'd killed it, out of nowhere, a Shark comes flying out of the Network and kills us all, starting with William and ending with me. As soon as it bit into me, I woke up." I said, trying to fight tears, to no avail. I started crying again, and Aelita came over to my side to comfort me. Chelsea never minded the pink haired girl trying to cheer me up. "X.A.N.A.'s really starting to get to all of us." Jeremie said as Aelita finally got me to stop crying. "Because I had a nightmare similar to his. Aelita was being shackled and attacked by a whip. After X.A.N.A. stopped attacking Aelita with it, he drew a sword and stabbed her in the heart." "My nightmare was the same, except I was in you place and you were in mine." Aelita said. "My nightmare was all the food being Xanafied pulling out a knife and killing me with it." Odd said, making the rest of us roll our eyes. Everyone else talked about their nightmares, and I had had enough and stormed out of the cafeteria. That's when I ran into Sissi, who, surprisingly, was being nice to me. "Hey." She said, causing me to look at her. She had a look of sentiment in her eyes, and that told me she wasn't rude, but concerned. "Hey, Sissi." I said. "Are you alright?" she asked after looking at my tear-stained face. "Been better." I said, managing a weak smile. "You look like you've had a rough night." "Yeah, I guess you might say that." "Wanna talk about it." "Thanks, but no." I said. She just nodded in understanding and walked away.

_Meanwhile with the others_

_Aelita's POV_

I saw Christopher storm out and understood why, while the others did not. "What was that all about?" Odd asked. "He must have heard enough about our nightmares." I said. "Aelita's right. That night right now is rushing through his head." Chelsea said. "He must still be mortified by it." Yumi said. "He is." Laura said. "I think we should take into town to help him get his mind off things." I offered, earning nods from the others.

*BEEP BEEP*

"No time. X.A.N.A.'s on the offensive again." Jeremie said. "I'll go get hornhead." Odd said. "I'll go with you." Ulrich and William. Odd nodded at receiving their offer.

_General POV_

While the girls and Jeremie were on their way to the factory, Ulrich, Odd and William found Christopher, in his dragon form, unconscious. Odd and Ulrich grabbed his arms while William grabbed his legs and the three of them brought the unconscious dragon to the factory.

_Yumi's POV_

"I hope all four of them are okay." I said earning agreements from the other. Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal Ulrich, Odd, and William helping an unconscious Christopher into the lab. As soon as the guys put the dragon down, he started to come to. "Christopher, are you alright?" I asked him. "I think so." He replied. "What happened?" Aelita asked him. "I don't know. One minute I'm walking through the park to sulk, then the next thing I know, Nicholas and Herb both jumped me, and I couldn't hear anything in their heads, so I'm guessing it's a X.A.N.A. alert." We all nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said. "In your condition?" Laura asked. "Laura's right. It's too risky for you." I said. "Come on, Yumi. I've survived worse." He persisted. I finally gave in as did everyone else.

_Christopher's POV_

I smiled with victory as I could be virtualized. "Let's go." Aelita said. "Hang on." I said as I went to the computer. "What are you doing, dude?" Odd asked me. "I'm activating a tower just in case Nicholas and Herb come here and attack you three." I said, pointing to Jeremie, Chelsea, and Laura. "And I'm putting up a firewall around the tower so that X.A.N.A. can't take control of it." I continued as I was typing. "Wow. You know how to do all that?" Odd asked. "Yeah. Aelita showed me how to work the Supercomputer." I replied, making Aelita blush. "Now, I've made a spectre of myself in my dragon form in order to protect you guys. And don't worry about the firewall. It's one of my own. Not even X.A.N.A. can crack it. Only Jeremie or I can crack it." "Why's that?" Ulrich asked. "Because he helped me program it." I replied, making Jeremie blush even more than Aelita.

_General POV_

After Christopher created the spectre and the firewall, the six headed for the scanners, while the three brains were protected. "Okay you guys. Anyone fancy a stroll through the forest?" Jeremie joked which told them they were headed for the Forest Sector.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"  
"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"  
"Virtualization!"

"You guys alright" Jeremie asked. "Yeah." Ulrich said.

"Christopher, William, Aelita, it's your turn."  
"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Christopher! Transfer William!"  
"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Christopher! Scanner William!"  
"Virtualization!"

_Aelita's POV_

Christopher, William, and I landed next to the others and waited for our vehicles to materialize. I offered William a ride, but he kindly said no and chose to use his Supersmoke as his transportation. All six of us made it to the tower and saw absolutely no monsters anywhere which made us nervous. "Jeremie, are there any monsters on your screen?" Christopher asked. "No, I don't. Tell me you guys don't think that's weird." Jeremie said. "It is." I said. We all then stopped twenty feet from the tower. "Why'd you guys stop?" Chelsea asked. "Because I think we might be seeing double." I said as we all looked over to Christopher. I then gave them a visual of what we were seeing and they were as surprised as we were.

_Christopher's POV_

As soon as we all saw a double of myself, we were astonished by the fact that X.A.N.A. had managed that. "How is this possible?" I asked, demanding answers. "No idea, man." "Hello, Christopher. I've been expecting you." "What do you want from me, X.A.N.A.?" I asked, getting scared. "Is that any way to talk to me? Someone who cares for you?" X.A.N.A. had asked me with an evil grin on his face, making me more and more scared.

To be continued…

**Will the Lyoko Warriors be able to save their scared friend from the evil of himself? Find out next chapter. Sorry about the cliffy. And I took the idea of a X.A.N.A. form of my character from the episode of CLE when Yumi and William find a clone of William in front of the tower. Find out next chapter what happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Final Battle Part 2**

_Last time:_

_"X.A.N.A's on the offensive again." Jeremie said._

_"Why'd you guys stop?" Chelsea asked. "Because I think we're seeing double." Aelita told them._

_"Hello, Christopher. I've been expecting you." X.A.N.A. said. "What do you want X.A.N.A.?" Christopher asked, getting scared._

_Now_

_Christopher's POV_

The others set up a perimeter around me in case X.A.N.A. wanted to kill me. "Don't worry, Lyoko Warriors. I don't want to hurt him. I just want to talk to him. Tarantulas, attack!" As X.A.N.A. said that, five Tarantulas were virtualized and attacked the others while X.A.N.A.'s attention was focused on me and only me. "Why not just kill me? I know that you want to." I told him. "Now why would I want to do that? You know as well as I do that your 'friends' don't care about you." He said with an evil grin on his face, causing me to look at my friends. "I don't believe you." I snapped at him, causing Aelita to look my way. "Christopher, don't listen to him." She told me, causing me to look her way, unfortunately, X.A.N.A. looked her way as well. Upon doing so, he electrified her, knocking her out. "AELITA!" We all shouted. That drove me into a fit of rage, forcing me to attack X.A.N.A. Unfortunately, he saw it coming, and began fighting me in hand-to-hand combat. After about fifteen minutes, I drew my sword and he drew his. After another fifteen minutes, he gave up and fled. "We will meet again, boy." He said, laughing evilly before disappearing. As soon as he vanished, I ran towards Aelita to wake her up.

_General POV_

After Aelita came to, she ran for the tower just as Nicholas and Herb were being held at bay by the dragon spectre of Christopher.

Aelita

They prepare to attack the spectre.

CODE: LYOKO

They both drop down, unconscious.

"Tower deactivated."

_Christopher's POV_

We managed to get Nicholas and Herb to the infirmary before Yolanda noticed they were there. We then took off to our room for an explanation. "How the hell did X.A.N.A. make a body for himself in my likeness?!" I asked, demanding answers. "Calm down, hornhead." Ulrich said, restraining me to keep me from attacking Jeremie. I started to calm down, convincing Ulrich to loosen his hold on me, but remain wary. I finally settled down and Ulrich released his grip on me. "I have no idea. Unless…" "Unless what?" Laura asked. "Unless that time when the Scyphozoa attacked him…" "It took enough data from me to give X.A.N.A. his body." I finished. "He's done the same thing to me." Aelita added. "That's why you told me not to listen to him." "Exactly." "Oh my God, I'm so scared right now." I said, nearing a panic attack, but Aelita calmed me down before I neared it. I looked at Chelsea to see if she was jealous and surprisingly enough, she wasn't. "Okay, how come you aren't jealous of Aelita giving me attention?" I asked her telepathically, causing everyone to look at her for an answer. "Truth is, you and I haven't been close for a long time now." She told me. "What about you and Aelita?" I asked Jeremie. "We haven't been close for a long time either." He said aloud. The pink haired girl and I looked at each other, smiling. It's true I began to take a liking to her when I first met her. And it was even more apparent when I told her she reminded me of Chelsea. I also noticed that on Lyoko, her attacks and mine were synchronized, as if we had one mind and not two.

_Ulrich's POV_

I looked at Chelsea and Jeremie, then looked to Aelita and Christopher, and then to Yumi, who was looking at me the same way the others were. Not only did everyone in the room establish a telepathic connection to Lizard Boy, but to each other as well. "It's okay, Yumi. I know." I said, smiling at the girl I love, who was smiling back at me. "So do I." she said to me.

_General POV_

Odd, William, and Laura looked at the three couples and thought they were disturbing them, and were about to leave, when all of a sudden…

*BEEP BEEP*

"Again?" Odd groaned. "Hey, don't complain. I thought you liked action." Christopher said to his feline friend. "I do. Just not simultaneous attacks. Besides, we haven't had lunch yet." "Odd, we'll eat out after we're done deactivating the tower." Aelita said. "Alright." He said, finally giving in. The gang took off for the factory when they realized as soon as they got there that X.A.N.A. wasn't attacking.

_William's POV_

As soon as we got to the factory, we received a message from someone. "Could X.A.N.A. have sent the message?" Laura asked. "No, he didn't." Jeremie said. "Then who sent it?" I asked, just as confused as everyone. "I have no idea, but the Superscan has detected some suspicious activity in the core chamber." Jeremie stated. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Odd asked. "He's right. Let's go have a look, shall we?" Ulrich said. We all nodded in agreement and headed for the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

The scanners opened a few seconds later, indicating they landed on Lyoko.

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Christopher! Transfer William!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Christopher! Scanner William!"

"Virtualization!"

We landed in the Arena next to the others when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Christopher in a different form. "Hey, Jeremie. Did you upgrade the programming for hornhead's avatar?" I asked him. "No. Why?" "Because he's in his dragon form now." I told him, causing everyone to look to see I was right.

_Christopher's POV_

Until William said I was in my dragon form instead of my ninja outfit, I wondered why he was staring at me. I then looked at myself to see that he wasn't lying. "How do I get back my ninja costume?" I thought when all of a sudden, my ninja suit came back. "I wonder." I thought as I pictured Aelita in my mind and changed appearance and became the pink haired elf standing next to me. I even had her voice, which surprised everyone. I then changed back into myself and decided to tell the others in the lab. "Guys, I think I just discovered my special Lyoko power: shape shifting!" I exclaimed, while the others with me looked at me I awe. "Cool. Just like that girl with the blue skin." Odd said. "I guess I just think of the person or monster I want to change into, and then I become said person or monster." I explained. "Are you sure you can turn into a monster?" Yumi asked, persuading me to try. I thought of a Tarantula, then became one, proving the geisha's theory, then changed back. "I guess that answers my question." Yumi said. We then got back to the task at hand: Investigate the activity in the core chamber. We made it to the Celestial Dome without running into any Creepers, which Yumi and I thought was weird. "Don't you guys think it's weird that not one Creeper showed up while we were in the Core Zone, or is it just Yumi and I?" I asked, and Aelita and Ulrich agreed with me and Yumi. We then headed for the core chamber and saw a strange sight. "Jeremie, there's some sort of brightly lit bubble in front of us. And now some Creepers are attacking." I said as I looked over to Aelita and I could swear I saw a tear forming in her eye. "DADDY!" She screamed and we realized it was Franz Hopper the Creepers were attacking. "We have to protect him at all costs!" She ordered. "ATTACK!" She and I shouted as everyone then followed suit. We defeated the Creepers and saved Aelita's father and Jeremie pulled us back to tell us thanks the data he received, we can destroy X.A.N.A.

**That's chapter 9. I decided to give my character his power in this story because I decided to give it time to develop since he just learned how to control his transformation on Earth. I'll have the final chapter up as soon as I get it typed up and here's a preview of the next chapter.**

_Next time:_

_"Jeremie, the Kolossus has just arrived!" Christopher shouted._

_"Goodbye, Lyoko Warriors." X.A.N.A. shouted from the giant._

_"Not so fast, X.A.N.A.!" Christopher shouted as he started to glow a bright white light._

_"Goodbye Aelita. I love you." Christopher told the elf telepathically as she knew what he was planning._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part 3**

_Christopher's POV_

"Really? A multi-agent system?" I asked Jeremie, just as surprised as the others. "Yeah, I decided that if we want to defeat X.A.N.A., it's through a system of multi-agents." Jeremie said. "It sounds risky. After all, X.A.N.A. himself is a multi-agent system. And don't forget what happened with the Marabounta." Aelita said. "Yeah. That invention was really creepy." Odd said. "Well, thanks to the data Aelita's father sent me, we can get rid of X.A.N.A. once and for all, however, I've modified it thanks to the data he sent me so that someone can destroy X.A.N.A., but there is a risk." "Well?" We all asked. "I can upload the program into one of your digital avatars, but it has to be done while X.A.N.A. is on the Kolossus." "Oh, is that all?" William said. "Yep." Jeremie said.

_Later that night_

I snuck out to the factory and uploaded Einstein's multi-agent system to my avatar because he and I agreed it would be me to use the program, but I had to be quick because it was five-o'clock in the morning and Aelita, above the rest of the team, would be concerned if I wasn't there to wish her a good morning. I made it back with half an hour to spare since we all get up at 6:30 in the morning. The alarm went off and it was a Sunday so we decided to have fun while waiting for X.A.N.A. to attack so we decided to go to the pool. "Don't expect me to try to swim, because I can't." I told them. "We could teach you if you want." William offered, having the others agree to help me swim. "Thanks guys." I said, even though I would have accepted help from just Aelita. On the way to the pool, I isolated my mind and Aelita's because I wanted to ask her a very personal question. "Hey, Aelita. I wanna ask you a question." I told her telepathically. "What is it?" She asked. "Um... uh… How would you feel about seeing a movie with me when X.A.N.A. is defeated once and for all?" I asked. "Are you asking me out?" "You don't have to go if you don't want to." "I want to ask you a question." "Go ahead." "What took you so long to ask?" When she asked me that, I knew she would want love that. My life felt perfect. I had a date with the most beautiful girl at all of Kadic. The rest of the way to the pool, she and I held hands. Ulrich and Yumi had the same idea and imitated us. "Copycats." The pink haired beauty and I said at the same time. The German boy and Japanese girl looked at the two of us and the four of us just burst into laughter. We finally make it to the pool and Aelita and I got into the water and she helped teach me how to swim. And then it happened.

*BEEP BEEP*

"It's showtime, guys." Jeremie said. "Alright." William said. Then we all left for the factory.

_General POV_

They all made it to the factory and carried out the virtualization in the usual order, when suddenly it began. "Get ready guys." Jeremie said. "X.A.N.A.'s drawing energy from all of the towers." "That means the Kolossus will show up soon." Christopher said, transforming into the monster itself. "Good news, scaly. Your life points just shot up." "Cool. I'll stand a better chance against King Kong this time." The giant said. "Heads up. X.A.N.A. has just sent a welcoming committee. A whole bunch of seafood is headed your way. All but the Scyphozoa." Jeremie said, making the others relieved that the overgrown jellyfish didn't partake in the fight. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "Jeremie, the Kolossus has just arrived!" Christopher shouted. "That's not all. X.A.N.A. is on the monster. Get ready guys." "Say goodbye, Lyoko Warriors!" X.A.N.A. shouted from the mountain of a monster. "Not so fast, X.A.N.A.!" Christopher shouted as he began to glow a bright white light. "Stand by you guys. I'm about to transfer the anti-X.A.N.A. program. Oh no!" "What's wrong, Einstein?" Odd asked. "I don't have enough power to run the program. And we're only a step away from defeating X.A.N.A.!" Just then, Christopher started to glow red. "Christopher, what are you doing?" Yumi asked. "What is he trying to do? The power. Guys, I'm gonna launch the program again." "What? But—Christopher…" "Is supplying the energy I need. I'm launching the program again now." "No. No!" "Aelita, if I don't give him the program now, then Christopher will have sacrificed himself for nothing. I'm sorry." "Goodbye Aelita. I love you." Christopher told the elf telepathically as she knew what he was planning. He grabbed X.A.N.A. and the Kolossus and then the white light intensified. And then an explosion occurred and the brave Warrior was nowhere to be found. All but Aelita were back on Earth. "Aelita, we've done it. X.A.N.A.'s been destroyed. I'll bring you home now." Jeremie said as he rematerialized a broken-hearted Aelita. As she came out of the scanner, Odd caught her and she began sobbing as the one she loved was gone… or was he?

_Meanwhile in the Ice Sector_

A large dome was created containing a ghost channel that X.A.N.A. had modeled after the factory. In it, a young was shackled to a wall, unconscious. It was Christopher.

**Will the other Warriors be able to save the one that their elfin friend loves with all her heart? Find out in the special bonus chapter. I already have the bonus chapter in my head and it will be influenced by my favorite episode Ghost Channel as well as set a year after this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonus Chapter: Saving the Dragon**

_Aelita's POV_

We searched all of Lyoko and still could not the one I loved. It had been a year, but I still had hope that he was alive and I would not stop until I was back in his arms. School was about to start and I reluctantly came back. "We have to find him." I insisted telepathically during Chemistry class. "I know how much it means to you, Princess, but it's been a year. There's little hope he's lasted this long." Ulrich told me. "You're wrong. How could you even say that?!" I screamed in his head. "Ulrich's right, Aelita. He sacrificed himself. And he had to have used whatever little strength he had left in him to eliminate X.A.N.A." "You know, Jeremie, there's no sense in trying to discourage her. I mean, put yourself in her place and Chelsea in his. If she were still alive, would you give up on her?" William inquired. "Well, no." Jeremie said. "Then why try convincing her to give up hope?" "Thank you, William." I said to him. "No problem." "Alright. Since this is the last class of the week, we'll spend all weekend looking for him." Jeremie said, making me happy.

_Meanwhile on Lyoko_

_General POV_

"Christopher. Wakey, wakey." X.A.N.A., who had recently taken on the appearance of Jeremie, said to his prisoner. "If you think I'll sell any of them out, including Aelita, you've got another thing coming, X.A.N.A." The bound boy spat in the impostor's face. "Please. I already know all I need. I just thought you might be hungry." The diabolical virus said. "Why? Did you poison it?" The Lyoko Warrior asked. "Now, why do you always assume I want to kill you?" "It's your nature. You've tried to kill me and my friends for how long now?" "Well, I don't want to kill you. I believe you and I would both become powerful allies." "I would rather die than become your ally." "Oh, don't be boring. Everyone who says that dies. Besides, no one, not even Aelita, would dare come near you and you know it. You are a dangerous weapon." X.A.N.A. was trying his hardest to get his prisoner to join his side. "You're lying!" The dragon roared, not wanting to believe X.A.N.A.'s deception.

_In the factory_

"Anything, you guys?" Jeremie asked. "Nothing." Aelita said, now beginning to lose hope. Until… "Pulsations? X.A.N.A.!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure Aelita?" "Yes Odd, I am." Aelita led the others to the Ice Sector, where the pulsations were getting stronger the moment they left the tower. "Jeremie, I just captured this sound bite, a sort of radio or TV transmission, but be careful, guys, it's a little bizarre. Here, take a look." Aelita said as she displayed a security camera video of X.A.N.A. and Christopher. "He's not here in the factory, and he's not on Lyoko. He's somewhere else." Jeremie said. "I know, but I've checked all the transfer protocol data and unless a sort of parallel world exists somewhere. There's no such thing as an intermediate space." "Unless X.A.N.A. has manufactured one. That's it. Another ghost channel." "You mean, like the one Yumi, Odd, and I were trapped in?" "Exactly, Ulrich. Aelita, find out where the signal is coming from." "I've been trying, but it's been masked. The signal is scrambled. All we have is a soundwave and not the signal itself." "Then that's what we'll have to use. We're gonna have to use it to guide the scanner and reset the telepathic connection to him using a trial-and-error system." "That's insane Jeremie." Yumi said. "We don't have a choice. Aelita, since his connection with you is the strongest, you'll have to do it." "Okay." "Okay Aelita, you can place your hand on the interface now." She then followed her orders and soon, the program was uploaded into her. All five of them after that came to what Aelita recognized as the Simulation Bubble that Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were once held prisoner in. As soon as she recognized it, she began to fly towards it, with Ulrich using Super-sprint, William using Supersmoke, Odd using his Cat Run, and Yumi just running. Aelita made it to the bubble first and immediately began talking to the boy she loved. "Christopher!" She shouted telepathically, hoping for a response.

_Meanwhile inside the bubble_

"Everyone knows your "friends" won't come for you. They'd be much to frightened." X.A.N.A. said to the dragon, who had broken free from his shackles. "And I'm sure they would come for me, if their friend was in danger. No doubt about that. Absolutely none." "But it's not logical. Don't you get it? They're much too scared to even try. If not, then haven't they come already?" "I know why. Because I know them. And your knowledge of people is only approximative. And as far as friendship goes, it's not approximative. It's double-zero. So ha!" The Warrior said, making his point. Just then X.A.N.A. changed into a zombie version of Jeremie and attacked Christopher, who had also transformed, with wires. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" "Not if I can help it! AELITA!" The elf was thrown from the bubble and looked shocked. "Aelita, what happened? William asked. "It's Christopher. He's in trouble." She replied. "NO!" Just before he died, Aelita placed her hands on the bubble and used her Creativity and destroyed the bubble. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" X.A.N.A. was screaming in pain then disappeared. The wires released Christopher and he was back on Lyoko with his friends and the girl he loved. "Aelita." He said. "Christopher." She said as they embraced each other. "What happened to me?" He asked the others while looking at Aelita. "X.A.N.A. created a ghost channel of the factory and trapped you in it." Aelita explained. "He locked me up in a virtual prison." "But every one of us did all we could to set you free." "Thank you, all of you." "Look out you guys. It's X.A.N.A.'s welcoming committee." Jeremie said as eighteen Bloks showed up. "Don't worry you guys there's six of us which means we all get three each." Christopher said as he transformed into his dragon form and led the attack with the others following behind him.

_In the Supercomputer room_

_Christopher's POV_

"Okay, now who's for shutting down the supercomputer?" I asked as everyone raised their hands. I nodded and Aelita came to my side and we both pulled the switch together, turning off the Supercomputer. After we were all out of the sewers, Jim came up behind us. "Well, if it isn't the Nine People. What are you all doing now?" "Nothing, Jim. We just closed the book on a great adventure." I told him. "I don't blame you kids. I once gave up my teenage dreams to become an adult." "No kidding. You're an adult?" Odd jokingly asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." With that, he headed back to Kadic, leaving the nine of us to each other. "Now what?" I asked. "Now, we live our normal lives." Aelita told me, taking my hand. Unfortunately, the Supercomputer began to glow a bright white light.

THE END...FOR NOW

**And that's that. My first fanfic. Tell me what you guys thought and be honest with me. And if any of you have some more ideas for stories, let me know and I'll get to work on them. I'm also working on a sequel and it will be set one month after this chapter.**


End file.
